wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Apop1
A request I don't have time to do this, so if you get a chance... I feel we need a template for "Official Wikiality.com Reviews". I don't think we want to state whether it's a movie, book, play, album, etc., unless we want a meta-category for "reviews" and want to make templates for each potential kind of "review." But we're developing a stock of them (300 is, of course, what made me re-remember this). And perhaps this can also tie back into the Movie Reviews idea, as a broader "reviewing" category? If you don't have time to do this either, I'll get on it late tonight or tomorrow. --thisniss 22:43, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I started that in the hopes it would become something, but it hasn't so it can be retired. I will make a template one for each of the Four Horsemen of the Apopcalypse! Which are books, movies, television and music, yes?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::I swear I thought I already left this message (that keeps happening to me - not sure why), but, um, you seem to have left out a horseman (cough) Drama Club Captain (cough). lol Can we have a fifth horseman for theater reviews? Our "Review" category should be amazing, since we have some really great pages here - many of them by you, I might add!--thisniss 02:37, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :But Stephen says there is only 4.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:43, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::So does the Bible (St. John, in Revelations). So what do we do? Since we've already got Stephen's Book Club, maybe we can kick the books out of our "Reviews" category? Then our Four Horsemen could be Movies, Television, Music, and Theater (MTMT)? That sort of makes sense, too, given that Books are their own special kind of evil. They're kind of like the Antichrist to the other Four Horsemen. lol--thisniss 03:16, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::I actually wanted to start a book review page however, but it could be under the jurisdiction of the book club. The idea is to post the book of the guests coming on the show, and users can review them by their covers. --MC Esteban 03:21, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Or, their names...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::You could put drama under movies or television somehow. :P --MC Esteban 03:27, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Um, no. Drama is not like movies or television. It is an ART. puh-lease. You could put movies and television together since they are both the province of the godless sodomites. Well, I guess that's also true of the theater. But I still feel that movies & television go together like syphilis & gonorrhea.--thisniss 03:39, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh please, drama is just a movie without the computer graphics. --MC Esteban 03:42, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::You, sir, are no Friend of Robeson!! lol (also, theater is not like the movies. you can leave to pee during the middle of a movie without drawing too many stares.)--thisniss 05:54, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, Radio, Television and Movie are one (because they can all be transmitted); any live performance like drama and protesting are another, music is the third and books is the last, is that it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:53, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Radio, Television, and Motion Pictures are one because that's what one version of an older administrative breakdown of my department was called, and we have closets full of ancient equipment with "RTVMP" stamped on it. I spent my first couple of years wondering "Who's 'rutty vump?'" Rutty Vump sounds like an Apocalyptic horseman to me. Also, Drama, protesting, any kind of "live" performance/performance art are all the same thing. What about visual art - did we leave out another abomination? Or do we think that can go with some kind of "High Art" versus "Interesting Stuff" distinction?--thisniss 05:54, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :I am of the gut-set that sticks literally to what Stephen Colbert says:4 horsemen, no more, no less. If we want to create more, we go against the word of Stephen himself. :I believe "art" is it's own abomination: some sort of fansy-pants thingie and not a horseman. Maybe what distinguishes horsemen from non-horsemen is that non-horsemen is that they are not mass produced in the manner that the horses are.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:07, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Everything is mass produced - you could ask Andy Warhol, Robert Mapplethorpe, or somebody not dead (with whom it would probably be easier to converse). lol I agree, there are Only Four Horsemen. Question is, do we really need to specifically differentiate which of the horsemen associates with which "category?" Maybe we're making this too complicated! Maybe we just have a "review" template for every possible type of review, call it "4 horsemen of the apopcalypse," and don't say what the 4 are?? Is that the lazy way out? Or do we really need 4 distinct categories/horsemen? Maybe have 3 specific (books, music, tv/movies) and one General (a catch all for theater, art, "everything else")?--thisniss 06:32, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Warhol and Mapplethorpe are the exceptions that prove the rule. Nothing is more whorifying than the mass production of, say, The Bible in the form of the Passion of the Christ, for instance.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:37, 25 March 2007 (UTC)